Talk:D Episode 6: Impressive! Abygale versus Azi Dahaka!/@comment-3974145-20160507193421
Okay at first I was late to watching this episode so I was going to not throw out my throughts of it. But a lot happens! So here I go doing it anyways! Let's Buddyfight! Starting off with our MCs getting all fired up for the WBC like all of us now! X3 a stray cat shows up. Well then, turns out Bal is part cat? Ya know if it were any other character I would be against such weirdness but because it's Bal... weirdness just seems normal XD So the excuse to find Gaito and Abygale is this cat knows them and wants to find them. Fair enough. They find the two outside Gaen Tower. What an omnious looking building. With an omnious looking owner lol We move into the privately owned Fighting Stage of Kyoya and discover that Azi Dahaka and Abygale know each other, and that his missing eye is Azi's fault. Wow Azi you jerk! This will be the first fight of DDD without Ozon B which does sadden me but it makes sense since this isn't Aibo. But no Paruko either? Didn't she jump dimensions and even time to watch a Buddyfight! Why she no here? Makes me wonder about Kyoya's Fightng Stage... Now for the fight, so far it shows that Kyoya's deck seems to focus a lot of Pugatory Knights which is strange. I guess this is where Demios went when Tasuku left him lol. It was awesome to see Wicked Lord Dragon Sword used here. Have we ever seen a Special Deck card get used in the anime? Well it was awesome how they showcased it here, next time they will likely show use Yearner of Extinction. Gaito and Abygale cannot afford to lose as they are fighting to show that they can't lose to anyone and that they will become the strongest. Love that this is their goal and that they met in Darkness Dragon World. Wait, Gaito wandered into DDW? How did that happen?! I want to know that story! The fight was cool to watch and seeing Gaito actually get worked up was very interesting. Knowing more about Gaito and Abygale was also very cool. Seeing how Kyoya didn't fight with all his power and allowed himself to lose left me with a scary gut feeling, and then seeing Dragon Zwei sent a chill down my spine! What does this mean?! What does Zwei do? Will there be a Drei? lol so many questions and none of them will be answered anytime soon XD I admit when the cat was meowing at Abygale I was about to believe that he too could understand. lol glad that I was wrong. Also Gaito is scared of cats? Well then now ain't that a weird quirk lol So far this was an interesting episode that brought about so many questions! I wanna know more now about Buddyfight then ever before! A really good episode since it did that. Next Episode is the one we've been waiting for forever! The return of El Quixote and Genma! Oh and the WBC begins! Ooooooh! I'm all kinds of excited now! [I even had a dream last night where El Quixote came back but was now a new card called Dragon Knight of the Sun, El Quixote and he had both the Dragon Knight attribute and Sun Dragon attribute. It was such a weird dream and I woke up before I could hear it's abilities XD